full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Justine Romanov
Justine Romanov was an immigrant from Russia hoping to score a man and get rich the fast way. It didn't go so well, as she become a street prostitute for Gus's group. Gaining in huge debt, she is given to Elaine Melbourne to pay it off... by becoming a Hyde. Now she has become Girder, the biggest female Hyde ever and the towering goddess of the New Order Hydes. Characteristics *'Name': Justine Romanov *'Aliases': Girder *'Age': 17 *'Hair': Metallic Blonde (Metallic Gray in Hyde) *'Eyes': Blue (Yellow in Hyde) *'Likes': *'Dislikes': *'Family': Unknown Appearance Casual At the beginning, Justine was a sixteen year old Caucasian/Russian blonde. She had a slim figure, short cut blonde hair that had the tips of her bangs go to her shoulders and blue eyes. She was wearing a black mini-skirt too with black thigh high high-heel boots, a black one piece underneath the skirt, black vest and black arm gloves. After her transformation, her body is rebuilt with a slender hourglass figure that screams beautifully sexy. Her hair remains in a bob cut, as her eyes remain the same. Her body contains a small muscle tone but hardly noticeable, a slim waist, long legs, firm buttocks, and an impressive D-Cup chest barely able to be contained. She wears jeans with the knees and outer thighs cut out, a black belt with two chains on the sides. But instead of a traditional shirt, she wears only a white and black one-piece bathing suit with a U neckline and a zipper, and no underwear since she wears the swimsuit. She also has a black choker and a black duster jacket with a hood to it. She wears combat boots with steel tip toes. Hyde - Girder As Girder, she stands taller than the other female Hydes, as her height is about 8-9 feet in height, with a sexy amazon build, and a ridiculous P-Cup chest. Her hair turns into a metallic gray, along with her skin turning iron dark blue. Her eyes turn yellow as well. But on her back are four large bumps with two on the back of each elbow. NO Hyde Attire Her Hyde attire is a metallic gray spandex suit that goes from neck to feet, a slip-on sock suit so to speak, with no arms or back, and shows cleavage in an upside-down pentagon shape, with it being a strap to the left, held together by two buttons. She has blue trim under the boobs, on the boobs, the turtleneck, and blue straps around her thighs, calves, and ankles. She has a blue belt, and strapped to her back are two mighty iron shields. Her arms are in metallic gray arm sleeves with blue straps on her shoulders, elbows, and wrists. Background Justine Romanov is the only child and daughter of Ivan Drago, an Olympic gold medalist and an amateur boxing champion of the former soviet Union. As he had no sons, Justine became his prodigy, though she suffered less chance for muscle growth. Her mother, Ludmilla Romanov, was a gold medalist in swimming, as she took after her mother. Though both parents were murdered by a band of thieves who merely got lucky while their ten year old daughter was coming back to school. They kidnapped her and sold her to America to be used as a prostitute due to her mental breakdown of her parents’ deaths. She somehow ended up in Everett, Washington, where she managed to get an education due to her caretaker’s kind influence but was oblivious to what she was being used for. She would later be taken into Sehpard High and be put into Gus’s ring, where she met fellow immigrant from Africa, Lana Mephistine. Though sadly, she didn’t have what it took to be a hooker, nor the connections for a big job to make the money. And so, she was taken to their hideout to be dealt with, along with others like her co-worker, Lana and a junkie, Courtney. Though what no one knew was that she and the other two would be given to Elaine Melbourne, who promised them a better life as well as power and immortality. Seeing this as a way to be free of the constraints of the humanity she had been shackled with due to her rotten and toxic beginnings, she jumped at it. Little did she know that it would require for her to be attacked and made love to by a Beast Hyde formerly being Dale Mason. Hours later, she and the other girls were exhausted and sweaty, with a hole in her pants, ‘injected’ by the biological fluid of the Hyde Virus from Brutus. Chained up and locked with the others, Justine’s transformation become a pleasurable bath. Literally. Her body began to sweat and fume out as she wriggled and writhed, wanting to strip off her clothing and fondle herself, as she pulled the chains off, and changed halfway, falling onto the bed and began to strip herself. Once she and the others were finished, she slowly arose out feeling like a new woman. In fact, she was a new woman: Girder, a Beast Hyde who was taller than the other known Hyde girls and physically more stronger. The next morning, she awoke with Lana and Courtney still asleep, and like her naked, and laying with each other in a heap. Elaine walked in, congratulating them on the path to immortality and homo-superiority. Justine was a bit unsure, as she didn’t remember what had happened, to which Elaine stated it was part of the process of having a second personality. Justine didn't seem all that phased about Girder, she nevertheless became a powerful ally for the New Order Hydes. Her strength became noticed by Quatro and Ivory, who both vowed to make her a part of their harem, despite being on opposite sides. Personality Her personality is the same as her looks, she is very calm and cold, stating herself that she is not good with conversing. However, when fighting she reveals a great zeal and fighting spirit. She has a tomboyish, tough going and confident personality. She hardly blushes or stutters and is completely up front with people. This, along with her powerful strength and her straight up honesty, has made her the most wonderful and admirable woman to her girl fans, while making her the most beautiful but intimidating woman to her male fans which makes the latter too scared to talk to her. As Girder, she has a great love for fighting and for just having fun in general. Her love for fighting however, has proven to be dangerous since she is so skilled in the art, she constantly defeats her opponents without exertion and real effort, which leads to her frustrations. Winning a fight that makes her use her full effort though, will always put her in a good mood and make her more relaxed afterwards, but ends with her climaxing; this gives hints that her lust for combat is like aphrodisiac for the Russian Hyde. She admits that fighting is ingrained in her and she just can't bring herself to better her mind as she has no interest to do so. But Girder brushes her doubts off, saying she does not want or need to go to the mountains as long as she has her friends. This comment as well as her smile because of it, tends to make both Courtney and Lana feel that the answer to her problem is among her friends. In truth, both Justine and Girder constantly seek out her friends because her being with them constantly makes her feel 'refreshed' and helps to clear her mind. Both seem to be laxing in modesty, as after transformation, both Justine and Girder don't mind being naked. Though both do dress as a necessity when entering public. But if said clothing malfunctions, they won't care about it. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Female Brute Hyde' *'Combat Form' *'Skin and Bone Biological Hardness': Girder has the ability to render parts on her body to be harder and steel and more durable than diamonds. This gives her an effective edge to smashing through the hardest of areas, as well as the toughest of barriers. *'Growth Extension': She can extend her body growths into pillar-sized rods, enabling her to make effective blunt instruments from her knuckles, back, and elbows and knees. Skills * Martial Art Knowledge * Kick-Boxing * Athleticism * Break-Dance Fighting Equipment * NO Hyde Attire Relationships Justine's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor * Justine: Jeannie Howard * Girder: Morgan Garrett Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Mutants Category:Hydes Category:The New Order Hydes